The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function capabilities, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices include, for instance, semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and system-on-chips having the functions of both the semiconductor memory devices and the semiconductor logic devices.
Semiconductor memory devices that are magnetic memory devices may store logic data using magnetization directions of magnetic bodies. As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, widths and spaces of patterns in magnetic memory devices have been reduced. Thus, the reliability of magnetic memory devices may be deteriorated.